Shiny Bras, Silver Thongs and Pretty Wings
by Reedafur
Summary: Genderbent!Dalton. Based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. What happens when the twins find out about the offer Reed got from Victoria Secrets and decide to bring it up at lunch?.


_**AN: Genderbent!Dalton. I own NOTHING. Especially Glee/Dalton or Victoria Secrets (though I am excited for the fashion show in two weeks!:D)The only thing I take credit for is any genderbent name other than Kate and Blair. Other than that these characters belong to the lovely CP Coulter. **_

* * *

><p>"Do we have Warblers practice this afternoon?" Reed looked up from her salad to see Daniel and Wendy sitting down at their lunch table, their trays clattering loudly. Kate glared at them.<p>

"Do you think you could be a bit careful with those? I would rather not have a repeat of last week when your trays did the exact same thing and your soup went everywhere." Blair covered her mouth to hide her laughter before nudging Kate.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Kate turned to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't that bad? People at the table across from us were covered in soup!" Blair rolled her eyes and kissed Kate on the nose as Shawna bounced up and down on the bench next to Reed.

"Yeah, but we were all excused from class the rest of the day so we could get clean befo-"

"Speaking of being excused from classes!" Eva and Ellie stood next to the table, smirking before sitting across from where Reed and Shawna were. Shawna made a face at the twins interruption and before she could start talking again the twins spoke. "Reed," Ellie gave Eva a mischievous look before all their attention went to Reed as Eva picked up where her sister left off, "Won't you be excused from classes in two weeks?" The whole table looked at Reed, whose confusion was written on her face.

"Uhh, no? I don't think I have anything that I need excusing for unless I forgot about a gallery I have." Her eyebrow furrowed together as she thought. The twins snickered before Ellie pulled out her phone and opened her calendar.

"Oh look Eva! That's the week of the Victoria Secrets fashion show!" Reed choked on a mouthful of water. Shawna started patting her on the back and handed her a napkin as the twins broke down in silent hysterics.

"Are you ok?" Reed nodded and took the napkin, wiping her mouth off before taking her fork and started stabbing her salad. Shawna rubbed her back before turning back to her own lunch and the twins. "Did you say Victoria Secrets fashion show? We should all watch it! I watch it every year!" Blair rolled her eyes.

"Only because you think the models are hot." Reed stiffened in her seat, keeping her head low and trying to concentrate on finishing her lunch. Shawna scoffed.

"You always watched it with me, so I'm not the only one that thinks they're hot." She stuck out her tongue. "So can we watch it?" Eva and Ellie busted out laughing, earning odd looks from the whole table.

"Of course we're going to watch it."

"But we're not going to watch it on tv." Eva reached into the breast pocket of her blazer and pulled laminated passes out before putting them on the table.

"We're going to actually be there," Reed stood up from the table, seeing where this was going and wanting to get out of there before they uncovered the secret she'd been dwelling over for the past few days.

_How did they find out? _she wondered frantically. But before she could grab her book bag, the twins spoke again.

"Because we have to support one of our own!" They smirked at each other while the rest of the table looked at them in confusion. Denise pulled out her holy water sprayer and aimed it at them.

"I think they're possessed again." Daniel reached across the table and gently pushed Denise's hand down before looking back to the twins.

"Wait, what do you mean 'Support one of our own'? We don't know any models, much less a Victoria Secrets model." Shawna noticed that Reed was standing up and grabbed her hand, pulling her back down.

"Where are you going? Lunch isn't over." She wrapped her arm around Reed's waist, who squirmed slightly knowing she was stuck. The twins both raised an eyebrow and looked at Reed, not saying anything because they knew she would finally talk about it, now that it was brought up. The rest of the group saw them staring at Reed and put two and two together as Kate spoke up.

"I didn't know you knew one of the Victoria Secrets models. Is that why you've been getting all that stuff from them?" Reed bit her lip and looked down at her hands, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Not exactly.." She trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "A while back I got a call from mom, saying that the head of Victoria Secrets had seen some of my latest modeling scans."

"You model?" Shawna asked, earning a loud 'Shh!' from everyone.

"Apparently they think I'm," she pulled her hands out from under the table, keeping her eyes trained on her lap, and air quoted, "'Angel' material." She dropped her hands back into her lap. "I think it's because mom is well, mom, and that kinda makes me a 'Fashion heiress'." She chewed on her lip again before speaking. "I don't understand why me though. I'm nothing in comparison to the other girls." Reed looked up and around the table at everyone. "And all of you are so much prettier than-"

"Don't." Reed jumped, Shawna's grip tightened around her waist and her voice firm. "Don't say that." Shawna moved so that she was looking Reed in the eyes, the hand that wasn't on Reed's waist now on her cheek. "Reed, you are the most beautiful woman I know. I wish you had as much confidence in yourself as I have in you." Everyone else started talking softly among themselves about the new information, giving the couple a moment alone. Shawna leaned her forehead against Reed's and smiled.

"You take my breath away. Don't ever forget it and don't ever think of yourself as anything less than amazing." She pressed her lips against the smaller girl's before pulling back and speaking with a slightly louder voice to let everyone know their private moment was over. "Now what were you saying before I interrupted you?" Reed blushed when everyone looked back at her.

"I, uh. Well, I told them that I wasn't sure about it but that I would think about it. I've had a few photo shoots with them last month and met a few of the other models." She smiled nervously. "I mean, these girls can walk in heels with no problem and I trip just looking at them." Everyone laughed at this.

"I can so help you out in that department. Just wait until after Warblers practice." Kate clapped her hands together excitedly and Reed just turned a darker shade of red.

"I'm actually supposed to give them an answer this weekend." She ducked her head and got quiet, becoming nervous again. "If I say yes, that fashion show is where they announce me as their new model. I…I don't know what to do. "

"Do it!"

"Yeah Reed, you should totally do it!"

"Dude, I know a Victoria Secret model!"

"Hey!" Shawna held her hand up, silencing the group before looking at Reed. "Whatever you decide, just know we're all here for you."

"I think you should do it." Denise spoke up from where she sat silently, listening to the conversation in interest. She colored slightly when everyone looked at her forgetting she was sitting there. "I think it would boost your self confidence, ya know. Being something that a lot of girls would want to be." Reed nodded slowly before starting back on her salad. About ten minuets later she spoke up.

"I'm gonna do it." Cheers exploded around the table, making her, Denise and the rest of the dining hall jump in shock. Shawna hugged her close to her before yelling for the whole hall to hear.

"My girlfriend is a Victoria Secrets model!"


End file.
